Serena Meets the Minions
by alittledifferent
Summary: Serena meets Blair's minions after returning to NYC from boarding school. Scene occurs at beginning of book series.


MINIONS

"Welcome back, Serena," said Blair smugly. She was lying on the black leather Eames recliner in the corner of her room, wearing a mini Alexander McQueen dress that looked suspiciously like something Serena had once owned with a pair of silver Pradas she had owned for forever. She was wearing at least a million dollars in jewelry, adorned in Harry Winston and Tiffany's, naturally. She looked like she was trying very to be fabulous for Serena's return.

Serena looked fabulous without trying, wearing a pair of nameless skinny jeans and her brother Eric's old college Lacrosse shirt. Her legs looked endless, her skin looked flawless, her hair lustrous and her smile golden. Blair's smile cracked a little. She had forgotten how pretty her old friend used to be. But this was her party and she wasn't going to let Serena derail it just by looking the way she did. After all, she was the one with the boyfriend and all the friends and all the glamorous New Yorker parties, right?

"What the fuck do I do about Serena?" Blair had moaned into the phone yesterday, clutching its solid gold frame with sweaty hands. Yeah, it was tacky, but Audrey Hepburn had had one, hadn't she?

"Serena, Serena, Serena," Chuck mumbled slowly, meditating on the visage of the beautiful blonde he had known from birth. Blair's eyes narrowed on the other end of the line.

"So what do I do about her?" Blair snapped.

"What are you so worried about?" Chuck said, gazing at the small picture of Blair, Serena, Nate and himself (he had thrust himself in unwanted at the last second) that he kept clipped to his desk mirror. Couldn't everything just go back to the way it used to be? Couldn't Blair just let Serena be in charge? She was more fun anyway…

"That she's going to take everything from me! My mother, Nate, Kati and Is…everything!"

"Relax," said Chuck. "Don't you have those minions?"

"Of course."

"You should send your minions to work on her. A bit of sexual power play."

"Oh, shut up, Chuck."

"Really. Invite her to your house for a party, let the minions get to work her and that will show her how much power you have over everyone and how much more power you have than her. Plus you can all still be friends afterwards. And I can watch."

"You are not watching."

"So you're going to do it?"

"I think so," Blair mused. "It's a good idea. And then we can see if Serena is really as skanky as everyone says she is these days."

"Good thinking," said Chuck. "Now you owe me. I'm going to have to seek payment for all of this good advice one of these days."

"Oh, shut up, Chuck."

Now Blair looked at Serena as Serena looked around the room. All the minions looked terrified, even though Serena was smiling easily. "Serena, this is Kati and Is and Penelope and Jenny. They're here to give you a nice welcome back treat. Girls?"

The girls slowly approached Serena. Penelope lifted her chin and began to slip open her purple Marc Jacobs trench. She poked Jenny from the back and pushed her to do the same. All the other girls dropped their coats to their floor, revealing their naked quivering bodies. Next to Penelope, Jenny was hyperventilating. Serena was so gorgeous. There was no way she would ever be allowed to touch that body. She was ashamed of her short stocky form and overlarge breasts.

"What is this, Blair?" said Serena, unfazed. Blair rose from her chair and walked over to Serena. She took her hand and led her to the daybed. "Just sit down and relax. Special from me." She looked closely into Serena's eyes and she could have sworn she saw the blue darkening, a clear sign, if she remembered correctly, that the blonde was getting aroused.

"Okay," said Serena calmly. She allowed the girls to take her to the bed and remove her shoes and pants and shirt as Blair watched. She lay spread out, smiling at Blair. Blair hated that goddamn perfect smile. Jenny reached out and unfastened Serena's Versace bra which barely covered her bountiful breasts and out they came, spilling into Jenny's hands, soft and beautiful. Her areolas were bigger than Jenny expected. Penelope pushed Jenny's head down onto one and began to suck the nipple of another one herself. Meanwhile Kati and Is tore off Serena's underwear. So far Serena was soundless, but she did reach over to finger one of Jenny's erect nipples and then place it in her mouth for a moment. This wasn't nearly as satisfying as Blair had thought it would be. Is spread Serena's legs while Kati spread Serena's stunning cunt. There was a clear view of her entire vagina including her clitoris, her labia, and the small amount of liquid that was gathering inside her. Kati lowered her head and began to lick while Is held her legs apart.

Serena's nipples had hardened into sharp little pebbles that Jenny rolled in her palms and Penelope gently bit and her eyes were darkening and rolling back in her head. Because of the way she looked, Serena was more of a taker of pleasure than a giver. But it was beautiful to watch her take. Jenny shoved Kati's head aside and lowered her face into Serena's warm cunt. She could feel Serena's sticky thighs tightening on either side of her head and make out faint moans from above, she wasn't sure from whom. She rocked her tongue back and forth and teased Serena. She began to slip two fingers, then three into Serena. She picked up her head and began to finger fuck Serena, so violently that her whole body arched back and forth with Jenny's fingers. Serena was soaking Blair's 4000 thread count Frette sheets with fluid. Finally Serena began to scream. "Oh oh oh oh Blair a little harder a little harder there go go oh no STOP continue continue continue." Blair crossed the room and placed a hand on Serena's mouth, smiling as Serena thrashed around on the bed, fingers clutching the sheets. The ruined bedding was so worth this. She signaled Jenny to continue. When Jenny showed a second of hesitation at forcing the blonde to have her second what seemed like nonconsensual orgasm then Penelope shoved her out of the way and began to fuck harder. Kati and Is proved completely useless, shoving their Constance uniform skirts like animals and masturbating themselves and each other's hairy cunts as fast as they could. It looked they were urinating all over each other.

Blair had no time to think about any of this. She was a little wet. Actually extremely wet. Incredibly wet. She had never been more aroused. She wished she could be more like Serena, completely unafraid of her body or of what others might think of her. "OH OH OH BLAIIIRRRR!" roared Serena. "Right there there there oh oh oh ohmygod fuck fuck fuckme fuck me hard tell them blair do it there THERE!" Serena's body collapsed out of its curved arch and rested for a minute. The whole room was quiet, watching her. Then she got up and began to put on her clothes. She borrowed some of Blair's underwear, asking "Do you mind?" in a teasing, musical voice, and an Oscar de la Renta T-shirt, slipping it on with her jeans. Blair shook her head silently.

"Maybe we can plan this for you sometime," said Serena. She stopped by the door of Blair's room and then crossed the room to Blair. She quickly thrust a slim arm up Blair's dress and pushed aside her underwear to feel her wetness. "That will be arranged," said serena laughing. "But we'll have to tie you down this time. We all know how squirmy you can be." "Anyone coming?" she asked. Penelope and Jenny rushed to get themselves dressed and by the door. Kati and Is were too busy smacking each other and sticking fingers up one another's asses to hear anything. "Looks like they're busy," said Serena, laughing. "Have a good night, Blair."

She walked out quietly and for the rest of the night Blair was so desperate for sexual attention that she let Kati and Is stay in her bed for the night, reliving Serena shoving a hand inside her as Hazel smacked her ass and Is finger fucked her ass as she lay face down on the bed, liquid mixing with urine and streaming unheeded, unable to be controlled, down her legs.


End file.
